Camp Old Pine
by Celeybear
Summary: The Fantastic Foursome go to camp! Dan is being forced to go by his parents, Phil just wants to go on adventures, Pj is videotaping his camp experience for a college application, and Chris is also being forced to go by his dad who is a camp counselor. Each of them have a secret they don't want the others to know about. But the truth can only be hidden for so long.
1. Chapter 1

~Dan~

I couldn't believe this was happening to me! Of all the things in the world, my parents thought this would help me get better. My parents had gone completely mental. _**No Dan, that's just you. **_

I sunk further into my seat, focusing on the one thing that helped me escape. Music. Muse's Blackout had just started playing when we passed a big wooden sign.

**Welcome to Camp Old Pine** Was painted in a Tacky Gold Colour. Not far ahead was a big wooden cabin with a sign, stating it was the front office. My mother pulled into a parking spot in front of the building, got out and went inside. I continued to look out the window.

There were tons of kids my age hugging friends and saying goodbye to their parents. I looked at each one, wondering if any of the other kids were being forced to go here to. If there was, none of them were here for the same reason as me.

One boy caught my eyes. He was lanky and pale. He had jet black hair and I think blue eyes. He wasn't very close, but I could tell they were light. I had a thing for guys with blue eyes. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was his stuffed animal lion he was hugging in his arms.

The boy had to be 17 or 18, yet when he had that lion he looked younger. The stuffed lion gave him a feel of youthful innocence.

I studied Lion boy further when I heard the driver side door open, which caused me to jump. I turned to see my mother get back in the car.

She started to speak, but then stopped noticing I still had my earphones in. She yanked them out and gave me a look. "You have to get out of the car Dan."

I looked down at my hands and played with one of my bracelets I wore to cover up my mistakes.

"It's not going to be so bad. You'll make friends and have wonderful memories to share with your children some day. Who knows, you might meet a special guy." She said hoping to persuade me to get out of the car.

I looked up at her with an angry expression "I don't want to make friends and memories. I want to go home!" I looked back out the window. Lion boy was gone. I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

I could hear the hurt in my mother's voice. "This will be good for you dear. The Doctor said-"

"Oh so since the Doctor said it it's totally okay to dump your child here for 3 months ?" I snapped cutting her off.

"Daniel James Howell you will not speak to me like that. Is that clear?" She yelled. My mother was not one to yell. However, in light of recent events, I didn't blame her. I knew I was being an ass, but I didn't care. They were leaving me for an entire summer all because of my mistake.

We sat there in silence for a few moments. Finally, my mother handed me papers and a set of keys. She told me it was my cabin number, schedule, and cabin keys. She said she loved me and that she would be back in a month on parents day.

With that I got out the car, grabbed my bag, mumbled an I love you and slammed the door. Once again, I knew I was being an ass. Deep down I knew it wasn't her fault I was stuck here. I went back to give my mom a hug Goodbye.

I made my best attempt at a smile and waved as she pulled away. When she was gone I let my hand and smile drop.

"Okay Dan! You can do this. It's just three months. It will go by so quick." I tried to give myself a pep talk.

After my fail of a pep talk, I decided to go find my cabin. The site was extremely beautiful. Not far from the from office was a huge lake. The water looked so inviting. I passed by a rec center and what looked like a cafeteria. I believed it was called a mess hall. The cabins looked identical. All of them looked like they were made of wood logs. Which wouldn't have surprise me if they were. They had big porches and green doors. It was hard to tell them apart, except for the big numbers painted in bright yellow, like the tacky sign.

Finally, after what seemed forever (more like 15 minutes) I found Cabin #12. It was the farthest from all the other cabins. It was really close to the lake and had its own fire pit. I walked up to the cabin and opened the door.

To my surprise, I was not the first one. There was a tall curly-haired boy unpacking his suitcase on the bed by the door. He turned to me and smiled. Before he said anything, he pulled out a black camcorder and pointed it at himself. "Day 1 at Camp Old Pine. My first Roommate has just walked in." He pointed the camera at me.

I stood there awkwardly, before I realized he wanted me to say my name. "Oh! Hi I'm Dan." I gave an awkward wave.

He turned the camera back to him. "Dan ladies and Gentlemen!" He said enthusiastically. He closed the camera and smiled. "Sorry about that. I'm making a video of camp experience for my application to UCA. I'm Pj by the way." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I smiled back. "Nice to meet you." We chatted for a bit about this and that. After a few minutes, he went back to unpacking and I decided what bed I want.

The room has four wooden beds. Each one had a night stand beside it, with drawers to put our clothes in. The floors were an ugly dark green colour that matched the leaves off the trees. The walls were wooden panel. There was a window above each bed which was covered with white, lace curtains, that had started yellowing. There wasn't a bathroom, but there was a sink with a mirror. I hadn't noticed when i first walked in that the room smelled like pine trees.

I decided I wanted the bed farthest from the door. I start unpacking, when I heard the door open. Another boy had walked in. He had Straight brown hair and a big smile.

Pj did his introduction with the guy like he had with me but the guy seemed less awkward. **_That's because you are just socially awkward Dan._**

The guy's name was Chris. His dad was a counselor here. From what I could tell, he seemed like a cool guy. He picked the bed next to Pj, which was apposite of mine.

We all huddled around Chris's bed and talked. I found out Pj loves to film, draw, and tell stories. He's madly in love with Nintendo and is actually Italian. Chris is so funny. He makes the most awkward things hilarious and he's left-handed like me! He hopes to be an actor and eventually one of the Doctors on Doctor Who. I was really careful with what I said, not wanting to say too much. I needed these guys to like me. If they found out the truth, they would all think I was a freak just like everyone did back home.

We were all laughing and having a good time when someone else walked in. My eyes went wide and my heart started to race. Pj got up to quickly got his camera. I tried to regain my composer, but it was hard because Lion Boy had just walked in. Which meant I would be sharing a cabin with him. Oh boy...


	2. Chapter 2

~Phil~

"I don't have to do this mum. We can go home right now" I said, secretly hoping she would tell me to stay.

"Yes you do Phil. Now that's the end of it. I'll be fine on my own." She started helping me get my bags from the trunk.

I grabbed my stuffed lion from her. "I worry about you."

My mum moved my hair from my eyes, placed her hand on my cheek, looked over my face and gave me a small smile. "I know you do. You have always been a good son. You took good care of me for a while, but now it is my turn. I'll be fine. Be a kid. Enjoy yourself! Make new friends. Meet a nice boy for crying out loud!"

I laughed and pulled her into a big hug. Strangely though, I felt like someone was staring at me. When I looked up, I saw no one was looking at me. Instead I saw a boy in a car looking down. From far away he was cute, but he looked sad. I had the urge to hug him.

"Phil?" My mum's voice chirped, which brought me back to reality.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I said you have to let me go now." She laughed.

I let go and chuckled. "Oh sorry."

My mum kissed my cheek. "I love you. Be careful okay?"

I nodded. "I love you to mum."

She got back in the car and waved goodbye. I waved back. I was really going to miss her over the next few months. I started to walk away, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, nearly causing me to fall over. I turned to see a mess of curly blonde hair.

"Hi Carrie." I laughed.

Carrie smiled brightly and giggled. "Hiya Phil!"

Carrie was my best friend. She was the only person I trusted and she had always been there for me. Especially when my dad had died. She was my rock. When Carrie told me she was going to camp for 3 months and said I should go too, I immediately said yes. I couldn't pass up a chance at having fun adventures!

She let me go and stood on her tippy toes, looking around the crowd of teens. She looked quite funny. "What are you doing Carrie?" I laughed.

She craned her neck a bit. "Looking for Alex!" She whined.

I shook my head. Of course she was! Carrie had the hugest crush on Alex and he had the hugest crush on her. Unfortunately, neither of them could realize it. Every time I told Carrie to make a move, she would wave the idea away and say I was crazy. _I can't wait to see her face when she realizes I'm right._

"There he is! Gotta go!" She squealed and planted a kiss on my cheek. "I'll meet you during dinner. Love you!" Then she skipped off and jumped on Alex's back

I watched the two and how they acted. I saw how Alex looked at her and how he hugged her like it would be the last time he would ever get to. I wished someone would look and hold me the same way. I sighed. Oh well, a guy could dream. I went inside the office and got my papers. I started to look for my cabin, when I got sidetracked by the lake.

It was so beautiful. This entire place was beautiful. A warm feeling ran over me, knowing that I would have so much fun this summer. I sat near the lake, thinking about all the wonderful adventures I would be having. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize I had spent 20 minutes just sitting there daydreaming.

I quickly got up and gathered my things. The sun felt nice on my albino skin as I searched for my cabin. I nearly got lost, but I eventually found it. It was just as I pictured it would look. It even had a deck on the lake and a fire pit just for our cabin! I jumped up and down on the inside. I walked to the door and stepped inside.

When I walked in, I saw that my roommates were already there. I was quickly ambushed by a tall, curly-haired boy with a camera.

"The third Victim has arrived!" He said.

I smiled and waved. "Hi I'm Phil."

The boy put the camera away. "Hi Phil! I'm Pj."

Another boy cam by. "Hello I'm Chris." He did a bow and I couldn't help but laugh.

I nodded and smiled. Pj quickly apologized for the ambush, explaining it was for Uni. I told him it was alright and that I didn't mind cameras. I noticed there was another boy at the back of the room, sitting on a bed. It was the guy from the car. And I was right. He was absolutely gorgeous! He had straight, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a Muse t-shirt and black skinny jeans that were hanging off his butt, showing off his Mario boxers. Which was a nice butt by the way. I felt my cheeks blush at my thoughts.

He got up and walked towards me. "Hi I'm Dan." He held out his hand for me to shake.

As soon as I took it, I felt a spark of electricity. I know it's corny but it's the truth! I felt something the moment our hands touched. I could tell he had too because he pulled his hand away and stared down at the floor.

Things felt awkward, so I just smiled and put stuff on my bed. I didn't get to choose my bed, seeing as how I was the last one to get to the cabin, but I really didn't mind. However, my bed was right next to Dan's so it didn't change how awkward things were.

Finally, the tension broke when Chris started doing Doctor Who impressions. The boy had me laughing so hard I thought my stomach would burst. We stayed in the cabin, getting to know each other until it was time for dinner.

We all walked to the mess hall together, still talking and laughing. I was starting to like these guys. It felt natural being around them. Like I didn't need to pretend to be someone else so they would like me. I did feel like Dan was being a little distant with everyone though. He was hesitant when he spoke sometimes. Like there was something he didn't want us to know about him. I had hoped he would trust us with whatever it was.

When we got inside the mess hall I spotted Carrie and Alex in line. Carrie waved and I motioned for her to come over. I introduced everyone to each other. After we all got our food we found a table and sat down. I was at the end. Carrie was on my left and Alex sat next to her. Dan sat in front of me. Pj was on his right and Chris was next to him.

Tonight's meal was burgers and chips. It looked so good. Mum wasn't the best cook, so even a burger looked appetizing. I was about to grab the ketchup for my burger, when Dan reached at the same time and our hands touched. Once again the spark came back. I quickly moved my hand away and looked down. A blush grew on my cheeks.

"Go ahead." I mumbled. I could feel my cheeks burning. _Darn albino skin!_

He took the ketchup bottle. "Thanks" He mumbled back.

It felt awkward between us. I really hoped all of camp wasn't going to like that.

**A/N: I really hoped you guys like it and yes Carrie and Alex are Carrie Fletcher and Alex Day. I think they are both so cute and I just had to add them in! Don't worry they'll get their own chapters later on in the story. So yeah please let me know what you guys think c:**


End file.
